


Tending the Revenge

by Steph_Schell



Series: Tending Series [9]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff, Protective Miles, Revenge, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville has finally found the Mathesons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tending the Revenge

It was supposed to be a regular day. Miles was taking care of their weapons while Charlie sewed the clothes inside. Danny had gone into town to see Marta. An average day in their average lives. Nothing too important.

Until Danny came galloping up to where Miles was working, nearly falling off his horse in his haste to speak to the other man. "Uncle…uncle Miles," he panted.

"You okay?" Miles asked. Danny couldn't stop wheezing long enough to answer so Miles fished out an inhaler. "This is why you need to carry these with you," he stated. Danny took it from him and inhaled. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"He's coming," Danny gasped.

"Who's coming?"

Danny took another puff from the inhaler. "Neville," he wheezed.

Miles' eyes grew wide. Of all the people from their past, Neville was the worst one to show up here. He grabbed his nephew's arm. "Listen to me. You go get your sister and the two of you get yourselves down in the root cellar. Lock yourselves in there. Do not open the door unless I tell you, understand?" Danny bobbed his head once. "Good. Go."

Danny tore into the house, finding Charlie in the kitchen. "Hey there," she greeted, not looking at him. "How was town?"

"You have to come with me," he insisted.

Charlie frowned as he grabbed her arm. "What's going on?"

"Neville is coming," Danny panted. "We need to get to the root cellar."

Charlie allowed her brother to drag her down to the cellar and lock the door behind them. They held each other in the darkness while waiting for Miles to come get them. Mile on the other hand, was busy getting the shot gun he had stored by the door. He waited anxiously for Neville to come riding up.

Neville didn't disappoint. He rode calmly towards the house with a smile on his face. "Miles," he greeted.

"Tom," Miles replied warily. "You're a far cry from home."

"So are you."

"Actually this is my home these days."

Tom nodded. "So I hear. I also hear you've got yourself a pretty, young bride with you. Maybe after I'm done with you I should visit her. So you can know what I felt when you put a sword to my wife's throat."

"Or you could just turn around and go back home." Miles licked his dry lips. "This doesn't' have to go any further, Tom."

Neville laughed. "Since when is General Matheson afraid of killing."

"Since he promised his wife he wouldn't be that man anymore."

Tom sobered quickly. "You might not be but I am."

"I'm telling you, Tom, we don't' have to do this." Miles winced as a shot tore through his abdomen.

"In all the years I knew you, I never expected you to become some peace loving fool," Tom declared as he walked over. "But I guess that proves that I'm smarter than you."

"Not really," Miles replied before bringing the shot gun up. He pulled the trigger before Tom could move and watched the lifeless body fall. "If you were smart, you would have shot me in the face." Miles rolled his eyes. "But then you liked your drama. Idiot."

Miles looked down at his wound. It wasn't enough to kill him outright but it would unless he got a doctor soon. Which he needed to release Charlie and Danny for. Miles heaved himself up on unsteady legs and made his way to the root cellar. Getting the lock open was tricky with bloody hands. He kept slipping. But he finally managed to throw one door open and look down on the blonde pair still hiding in there.

Charlie was the first to scramble out. "Miles?" she called as he fell against the doors. She knelt next to him and gently pried his hand from his wound. "You're bleeding," she stated.

"Really? I thought it was food coloring," Miles snapped. "Danny, saddle one of the horses and get the doctor."

"Going," Danny said.

Charlie pulled Miles into her lap and covered his hand with her own. "You're not going to die."

Miles looked up at her. She stated it so calmly. Like this was a fact accepted the world over. "Excuse me?"

"You're not going to die," she repeated. "You promised me you wouldn't leave. So you're not going to die."

"You do realize I'm going to die eventually, right?"

"Yes. But not today."

"Glad one of us has faith," Miles huffed.

Charlie kept her hand pressed to his wound and kept him talking while they waited for Danny to return with Kyle. Miles was ninety percent sure the kid broke land speed records for that one. Still took them too long though. He had nearly passed out by the time they were pulling up. "Holding up Matheson?"

"Barely," Miles called.

Kyle knelt by Miles' side. "The good news is the bullet went all the way through. But we've got to take care of this bleeding."

"That's pretty much why you're here," Miles replied.

Kyle shook his head. "Danny, pick him up and follow me." He smiled at Charlie. "Don't worry, Charlotte. He's in good hands."

"I know," Charlie nodded as they took Miles inside. She rubbed her hands on her jeans to get the feeling of blood of them. After having Miles in her lap the jeans were pretty much scrap material anyway so she didn't mind getting them a little dirtier. Charlie turned her attention to the dead body on her front porch. Tom Neville had caused enough trouble for them for one lifetime. No one in town knew him even a little bit so they wouldn't miss him much. If anyone did ask, Kyle could back up that Miles was shot first. All that was left was a burial.

Danny came out of the house when Charlie was half done with the hole. "You want him this close to our home?" he asked.

"Can't drag him any further," Charlie shrugged.

"Give me the shovel."

They had dug the hole and finally gotten the body in when Kyle stepped out of the house as dusk was beginning to fall. "That the man that shot Miles?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Charlie nodded.

"You know why?"

"No," Danny said.

"Did you see anything?"

Charlie shrugged. "We saw that he had a gun. Miles wanted us to stay in the root cellar while he handled it. You can't be too careful out here you know. Especially with the law such a far ride off."

"Fair point," Kyle nodded. He glanced at the body. "Well, he came in alone so I doubt anyone will come looking for him. I don't' think anyone in town will much care either. But I will have to tell the sheriff just so he's aware."

"We won't be in trouble right?" Danny asked.

"Not likely. Anyone can see that Miles fired to protect his family. I can't think of anyone who would deny him that right." He looked at Charlie. "And speaking of your husband, he is up and asking for you."

Charlie nodded. "How is he?"

"His sarcasm is fully intact which I take to be a good sign." All three of them chuckled. "Getting the blood flow stopped was the worst part but the stitches are tight. It's hard to tell what, if any, internal damage there was. You'll need to bring him to my office tomorrow for a further checkup. And once every week for the next month. You don't take wounds like that lightly."

"What about right now?" Danny jumped in. "Anything we can do?"

"He can move but not too fast or too much. Help him up to his bed. He needs to rest and I'm sure he'll feel more comfortable there. Just remember he won't be up to any strenuous activity for a while." Kyle winked at Charlie and she blushed. "But I've done all I can do for now. You two take care. Come get me if there's any change."

"We will," Charlie nodded.

Danny gave Charlie a one armed hug. "Go look in on your husband," he told her. "I'll finish this."

"You sure?"

"Go before he gets grumpy."

Charlie kissed his cheek and headed inside. "You took your sweet time," Miles called as he heard the door open and shut.

"I love you too," Charlie replied as she entered the kitchen. Miles was shirtless with bandages over his abs. "Can you sit up?"

"Let's find out." He could but it hurt and he let her know with a pained grunt.

Charlie put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Told you," she smiled. Miles cracked a small smile. Charlie rested her forehead against his. "I knew you wouldn't leave me just yet."

"So you're psychic now, is that it?"

"No. I just know you really well."

"You do," Miles agreed softly. He kissed her again. "And you still love me." There was wonder in his tone as though he couldn't fully understand that statement.

"I do," Charlie nodded. "I love you more than anything in this world."

"You're crazy," he informed her.

"Probably. But so's the world we live in." Charlie kissed him one last time. "Come on, let's get you into bed. You'll be more comfortable there anyway."


End file.
